


The Chained Voice

by erdaenos



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CLOSED]<br/>[I'm going to make an original comic based on this. That is why I can't post the next chapters.]</p><p>AU: World of Magic (Wizards)<br/>Mink is a native of an exiled town-- feared and avoided at the peak of Midorijima island. The outsiders called the place as "The Black Mage Cage". Ever since they are born, the children of this town are blessed with the power of magic.</p><p>He has a habit to walk around the woods in his territory. As he witness the changes inside the forest with Rhyme grows everywhere, the song of fairies which never stops, now has ended. Tremor and mist begin to cover all of rhymes. Without warning, something has born to the earth of Midorijima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1 - Enticing Eyes (MINK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mink meet him for the very first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyme: A type of mushroom with the color of blue sky. Its' height can reach half of pine trees. It's pouring black liquid from the cap which addictive for some people. Rhymes grow in humid forest.

The song of fairies always swirl in the forest's silent force, just like a soft hymn of lullaby.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

The sound of Mink's boots are smooth yet heavy. He keeps moving deeper and deeper into the forest as a natural traveler will do. Branches and flying roots mean nothing for him; no wilderness doesn't recognize his existence: The-Chained-Mage.

Mink is a native of an exiled town-- feared and avoided at the peak of Midorijima island. The outsiders called the place as "The Black Mage Cage". Ever since they are born, the children of this town are blessed with the power of magic. Every person wears unique accessories at the end of their braids, made from bird's feathers or colorful pearls.  

That man is the same; with the braids and pearls but he always wears broken chains on both of his hands. Even though nobody kept him in prison anymore, Mink still wears them.

As he passes the blue mushroom where black liquid keeps falling down--The Rhyme, Mink snorts heavily and takes another path. For Mink, the Rhyme smells like a burning corpse. Unlike his baby brother who regularly drinks the liquid for breakfast and dinner, Mink once tried it but ended up throwing it all up. His brother laughed so much that day. Lately, the rest of his family begin to like it, as well, and their mother has put the Rhyme as one of the menu for meals. Mink can't understand why they can eat that crap.

The forest becomes darker. The song of fairies is loudly sung.

A pair of big wings shadowed the dirt. Mink's best partner has arrived, Rurakhan, an elegant bird with sharp eyes; perches on Mink's backpack.

"Something weird has grow a lot," Rurakhan says.

Mink looks at its eyes. Rurakhan moves its head as though pointing to Mink's destination.

 A strange panorama. Mink blinks twice, breathing heavily. All greenery which stays close inside Mink's memories has been covered by bright blue floral. The Rhyme has grow faster into this part of forest. Mink growled low as he pulled down his hood. This is his favorite place, yet it is filled with those disgusting mushrooms. He moves deeper into shadows where the Rhyme grow less.

Suddenly, the song stopped.

Mink also stops, on his guard. It has never happened before. The song has stopped, and the only reason he can think of is filled with dangerous omens.

This is not the time to stay put.

Mink changes his destination, back to where the Rhyme grow the most. The scent gradually changes from burning corpse into a fresh fragrance, like water. It's easy to breath.

Crack! Crack!

One of the biggest Rhyme moves sharply. A big hole near the roots part is cracking up, its stomach-like branch opens up. From that hole, two white seeds grow out. The Rhyme keeps moving weirdly until each seed is as big as a bulldog. A harsh crack begins to pound the other Rhymes as the black liquid's pouring greatly. Black mist starts to dance in every corner of the area where the Rhyme stands. Crickets, snakes, birds... As though feeling weak, one by one they fall to the ground, unconscious.

 _Poison?!_ Mink moves back, covering his nose with bare palm. Rurakhan flies higher towards the branches, crying with high-pitched voice.

A group of rabbits, hiding in the big roots, slowly bounce out of their burrows. Every animal then silently gathers around the black liquid before drinking them non-stop. Mink notices that their eyes are lifeless.

_What is happening?_

_"...Somebody...."_

A small voice is calling.

_"...Please....Take..."_

A call for someone to come. Mink can't comprehend what he's doing. He feels that he has to answer. The black mist dissipates as he steps through it. He can't see his destination. Squishy sounds dangling as his boots move further. The black liquid is all over his feet, but Mink doesn't care anymore.

_"...Take...Me..."_

Mink stands right in front of those white seeds. One of them is so transparent that he can see clearly there's a child inside. A long white haired boy with slim body, almost skinny, is sleeping naked. That child's body is covered with strange, soft branches connecting him with the Rhyme.

That child opens his eyes, looking straight into Mink's eyes. Those are the most beautiful hazel irises Mink has ever seen.

_"...Take me..."_

Somehow, Mink knows that he can't use any magic to that seed.

He crouches and put his hands on the roots. He sighs heavily before holding them. With all his might, Mink begins to break all the roots covering that seed. One smack, he breaks one row of the obstacles. His family is unlike other normal mage families. They have strong bodies and powerful fists. Crack! Crack! Mink's finally getting closer to the seed. It doesn't take much time. He uses a sharp branch to cut open the seed nicely.

White liquid pours. The child gasps for air as he reaches out his hands to Mink. He pulls that child out as he cuts the soft branches and hair with sharp wind magic.

"U-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The child screams in pain.

"It's okay. Hold on to me," Mink put his arm around him, but that child still let out a shrill. Rurakhan brings a soft cloth from Mink's backpack. He takes it and covers the child gently. The small and slender body in his arms sniffles and slowly falls into another slumber. His hair softly touches Mink's bare skin. This boy is warm like a baby.

The seed that once locking up this child slowly withered, leaving only one white seed. Unlike the previous one, the skin of this seed isn't transparent, so the inside cannot be seen.

"What are you going to do with it?" Rurakhan asks.

".........." Mink stands with that child on his arms. "I'm going to ask Clear."


	2. Prologue 2 - Unsung Hymn (CLEAR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merman, Clear, senses the changes of nature. He visits his childhood friend, Mink, to understand his own anxiety.

The queen of the night skies has appeared; her white radiance shimmering down towards the earth. On the darkened sky, no cloud is in sight. The stars are colorful, just like rainbow of darkness. Some things never change, yet the others change.

Ever since the song of fairies stopped that afternoon, the forest became as silent as a grave. No, even the graveyard is still a little rowdy. The birds aren't flying; the fishes aren't swimming so much. No crickets nor frogs sing for the night, as a strange atmosphere fills their hearts. Although Mermen usually do not care about what happened on earth, they feel anxious too.

Clear has never felt like this before.

The water is fresh and delightful; the air is never this easy to breath in. Today actually is the best day of the season. Clear even manages to think about every single activities he can do all the night. Singing, playing, paying a visit to Mink, eating meals with him, joking around with his family, and many more.

Yet, he doesn't want to sing.

He doesn't want to go anywhere.

Everything does not feel quite right.

He thought that it's just his imagination, so he swims around the lake---Trying to wash away those negative feelings. Swirling, splashing, dancing, swimming more and more... Feeling the fresh water in every breath. The bubbles around his tail tickle his bare skin. Everything seems so prefect.

At some point, Clear stops and stares at moon's reflection, rippling and shining on the water. Then he looks at his own hand.

"...What is this?"

The anxiety won't go. Clear almost believes he can't sing anymore. He wonders why he's even there.

"Maybe... if I visit Mink, I can figure it out..."

He nods to himself and goes into the deeper part of the lake where the fallen trees and skeletons are eaten by the greenery. He swims to the back of the big roots near the bottom. Humans can't reach this part, only fishes and merman like Clear can go there. Between the withering trees and roots, there's a big hole---Big enough to smuggle a ship there. A school of bettas gather around Clear's tail fin when he passes by until he reaches the deepest part of that hole.

Like a tunnel, that pitch-black hole leads Clear to the houses of that exiled town. He barely sees his way. The water slowly becomes warmer and warmer and the smell of cinnamon play tricks on the merman's nose. He finally gets near Mink's house. Clear takes a turn when he passes a big rock. The roots here grow as thick as it can be so it's a little bit tricky to pass, but Clear recognizes every part of it without a doubt.

It suddenly becomes brighter. Clear can see the flame of a small torch. He rushes there, using his hands to bring himself up. He gasps for air when the warmth reaches his skin, drying them. Clear looks around and pushes the door as his tail fin still inside the pond.

"Anyone home?" Clear's voice echoes.

There's no response. Well, even if Mink's home, he won't say a word. Clear knows this from the beginning, yet he still asks.

He throws himself to a stone near the laundry. A yellow scarf, white coat, shirts, and long trousers are hanged there. Those are Clear's. He left them there so he has reasons to visit Mink regularly. That place is hidden by trees and cave. Mink especially made a door there aside of his front door. He lets Clear to decorate it however he wants. It has become Clear's second room.

Creak...

Clear opens the door himself.

Inside of the house's still dark. The fireplace aren't lit. It seems that Mink's still out. Clear wonders what his friend's doing right now. Mink sometimes likes to wander around the woods with no direction and takes some time to get back here. The only thing Clear can do right now is waiting.

Mink's house is a separate building from his family's. Mink said that he is old enough to have his own home. It isn't as big as his family's but enough for him to live in. His house is right next to a small pond which is connected to the lake. Now, Clear can visit Mink anytime he wants.

Mink never said he cares for Clear or anything, though... All Clear knows is that he can visit Mink often.

The two of them have been acquaintances ever since they were brats. Mink never once shows a happy face whenever Clear comes. He would just play with Clear silently and he never actually said words. At first, Clear even thought that Mink couldn't talk, so he never asks him and simply stays beside him until one day Mink's little brother got hurt when they were playing in the woods. Mink shouted for help, but nobody was there at that time. Clear is the only one that came to rescue them... and managed to change his tail to feet for the very first time.

That's how Clear becomes so attached to Mink...and how Mink slowly pays attention to him.

His tail slowly dries. His scales vanish one by one, letting his thighs to show. Clear has noticed this before that even though he can walk and run like humans, the scales will show up every time they touch water. There are slim scars around his neck that really look weird for a human. His body is half human and half fish, but as a merman, that is how it is. He can breathe air through his nose, also breathe water through his neck. Not everyone in The Black Mage Cage like to be near him. Most of them are frightened. Only Mink and his family accept him.

Tap, tap, tap.

He hears footsteps. That sounds like Mink's. No, that's definitely Mink. Clear feels relieved then starts to rush transformation of his fins. Actually, they need more time to completely change but Clear is so happy that he wants to rush everything. A spark runs through his feet and it aches, but he doesn't care. Combing his hairs with one hand, Clear pulls his scarf out of the handle.

"...Huh?"

There's someone with Mink; they sound like a child breathing. That's weird. Clear only hears Mink's footsteps and only Mink's, yet there are two breathing humans approaching this house.

Clear begins to feel anxious.

He does not feel any hostile intention. Part of him is telling him that something happened to Mink. The silence of the woods makes it worse as Clear remembers every strange thing which happened that day.

The front door opens.

"Welcome home, Mink-san!" Clear wags his hand into the house. He scowls at his tail that's half-transformed. It hurts so much and takes too much time to change.

Mink looks at Clear and simply nods. By that simple answer, Clear smiles widely. Rurakhan flies in then takes place at hanger near the cupboard. At that time, Clear just notices that Mink is holding something between his arms, almost hidden behind his robe.

A small hand and skinny feet--- is that a person?

Mink enters the house and stands near Clear's door. The front door closed on its own. All the lights and fireplace are now enlightening the room; the curtains part by the wind from Mink's big hand. Clear never gets tired to be amazed every time Mink does that.

As the distance between them closes, the source of that strange voice is finally known. Mink is really holding a sleeping child. He thinks that child is a girl because of the very long black hair, yet from the sight of the rest of that child's body, it's definitely a boy.

"Who is that boy, Mink-san?" Clear asks. He approaches them and begins to sniff at the child. "He smells like a rigid tree."

"I found him in the woods."

"In the woods? Do you think he's abandoned?"

"...It's a little complicated."

Clear flinches his head. "What do you mean?"

Mink looks at Clear's eyes with sharp gaze. "Wear your clothes and your scarf. I'll explain once you're inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betta is a type of fish which has a slender and small body. It's habitat is in tropical islands.


	3. Prologue 3 - Thoughts of Hunger (MINK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink and Clear have a deep discussion about the boy.

The boy's hair is now black as the night, a contrast compared to his porcelain skin. Mink watches him without blinking. He's fast asleep on Mink's bed as if nothing's happened. Mink, on the other hand, can't erase the memories of that screaming. He rubs his ears a few times, hoping that terrible voice will go away.

The walls are creaking when that merman appears by the door. A blanket is on his arms.

"Is he okay? Ah! Why doesn't he wear anything?" Clear enters the room briskly towards the side of that boy. While Mink takes a stool near the window and sits there graciously, Clear covers the boy with the blanket and ruffles the strands of black hair gently.

"He's seems fine. Is he exhausted? You said that you found this boy in the woods, but... There's no wound or anything. Actually, did he really walk in the woods? " Clear sniffed at the boy again, "And he smells like sweets and yummy cookies."

Mink furrowed his eyebrows. "...You can't eat him."

"Huh?! O-Of course! I'm not a cannibal!"

"...But you are not human. You are a merman."

"Not every merman eats human! There are also those who only eat vegetables."

Mink sighs. _This stupid merman doesn't seem to know the meaning of cannibalism._

Clear sits on the bed's corner with his eyes fixed to that boy. As another entity, merman can detect anything that possess a connection with the nature. Mink can feel the way Clear looks at the boy changes gradually. He bend his upper body to sniff again.

"Now that I think about it, he smells a lot like Rhyme but really fresh, as if he was born from it."

"He was," Mink says.

The merman's eyes shifts toward Mink's. "Pfft~! What are you saying? Did you hit your head?"

"If only it's that simple..."

His eyes' grow wider; Clear opens his mouth, but no voice comes out. Then, he looks away.

"When I found him, this guy has white hair attached to the inner part of Rhyme. He was asking for help..."

"So you helped him?"

Mink took a deep breath. "I want to know your thoughts about this."

Clear tilts his head twice. "If he was born from a tree, he's supposed to be a fairy. I can sense magic and nature all around him, but it's Rhyme we're talking about. I've never heard that a fairy could be born from a mushroom."

Mink looks at Clear's eyes, waiting for more words.

"...For my grandfather's tail, this boy is not a fairy. I just don't know what he is. Ah, that reminds me... During the day, the song stopped. Maybe this is related, so... You should ask the fairies yourself."

"The fairies, huh?"

Since ages, the fairies are known as humorous-but-annoying people with thin-long wings. They're the last people Mink wants to meet. If possible, he would like to avoid them. Even Clear, who attracts many people to him, doesn't want to be near the fairies.

Their faces turn grim.

"Is that the only way?" Mink asks.

"Well, you can ask the older mage or merman, but it will take more time just to find them. The last time I went, it took around five days to get there."

"...And it is also possible that they know nothing about this."

Clear tilts his head again. "Hey, hey. For the time being, can I take care of him?"

The merman's eyes are sparkling. Mink furrows his eyebrows deeper.

"You serious?"

"I am!"

Mink lets out a snort.

"Then, then! You can go to the elder, Mink-san. I will be watching over this boy for you! I know you aren't even thinking about keeping this boy here. But, still! I want to make sure this boy's alright. Mink-san,I know how to babysit human (at least, he looks a lot like human to me). So, please~ Please... Pretty please? Okay? C'mon, Mink-san. I've been your childhood friend, right?"

Clear is talking so fast as he closing in to Mink who can't talk back.

"It's okay, right?" for the last time, Clear asks. His eyes is sparkling when Mink looks at him with his sharp gaze. Clear put both his hands on Mink's. This merman really wants it and won't stop until he gets it. What a terrible way to use "Childhood Friends".

"Che. Fine! Do as you please."

"Yippie! Hurray! Thank you so much, Mink-san!" Clear kisses Mink's forehead then kisses the boy's head too,"Now, you'll be with me for the time being, okay?"

".........."


	4. Prologue 4 - His Name is Sei (CLEAR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merman gets the permission to babysit the boy. Clear's really excited and passionately wait for the awakening of that boy. Though it is not you should...

Early morning on the next day, Mink goes to the elder of the mage with Rurakhan. He makes Clear promise to really take care of the house, as well as the boy and not even try to eat him. For Clear, Mink's just too paranoid. Clear is a vegetarian. He won't eat that boy right after he himself pleading to his childhood friend to take care of the boy.

The boy's sleeping still. Every once an hour, Clear peeks on him. The merman even has a time to put his legs into water so he can relax a little bit. He creates things as he waits: necklace, bottle of beads, decorated-scarf and many more. Mink taught him how to make them a long time ago.  However, no matter how long time has passed, that boy never once steps out the room. It's almost morning again.

 _Is he going to sleep more?_ Clear's bet that the boy should be hungry anytime soon.

He goes to the kitchen, makes a sour soup and an apple pie. The fragrant slowly fills the room.  As he feels proud to his work, he brings them to the table in the living room since Mink doesn't have a dining room.

Creak! Creak!

"Huh?"

 _What is that sound?_ Clear looks around the silent house. He listens carefully, yet there is nothing to be heard.

"It's just my imagination..." Clear shrugs his shoulder.

Creak! Creak! Creak!

"No... It's not."

Abruptly, Clear dashes into Mink's bedroom and finds a drastic change inside. Mink's house is entirely made of wood, and now, as if alive, the woods from the bed and walls are growing non-stop, even sprouting leaves on the branches. The stool is upside-down between those trees; branches and roots are dawdling around the boy. Small blue flowers emerge near the boy's head, and the woods are creaking everywhere. Clear also notices that boy's hair is now longer than before too.

 

__

_How can this be?_

Slowly, the sunlight enters the room and caresses the boy's porcelain skin. A soft breathing from him gradually tingles inside Clear's mind.  The woods stop growing. The merman thinks that it is safe to come closer. With low eyes, the merman approaches the sleeping boy. Every part of those trees are completely solid as if they have always been that way from the beginning; leaves and flowers are the proof of that. Clear can't hide his excitement; a wide smile and curious eyes have brightened his face.

"So you can grow things, huh?"

The boy furrows his eyebrows before uncover those hazel eyes. The way he gazes upon Clear is empty without any curiosity; they are beautiful but dull. This young boy is innocent in any reason. Clear can't stop to look at him to the point he can't resist to not stand far away from that boy.

_"...Who are you?"_

Clear blinks twice. "Oh! G-Good Morning. My name is Clear. What is yours?"

The boy stares at Clear silently as he sit; His hair dangles down, covers half of his face; The softness of that child's porcelain skin calmly put the merman's focus only to him. Clear looks at him and notice the changes of how those dull eyes observe the surrounding, at some point return to Clear's rose colored eyes.

Observing the silver haired man.

 _Does he even have a name?_ Clear tries his best not to show his concern by smiling deeper.

_"...Sei."_

At that sudden answer, Clear let out an obvious sigh.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Sei. Are you hungry?"

Sei shook his head then he moves his palm to Clear to come closer. The hazel irises hypnotize the merman's mind with their brilliance. Clear can't understand why he feels that way. The boy gestures have enticed every part of Clear's soul to follow him, to be with him entirely.

Clear's mind begin to blurred.

 

As the small hand traces the merman's face line, their breath flow in the same harmony; a spark of sensation fondles Clear each time their skin come in contact. Sei never breaks their gaze as if there's nothing else to look at; as if there's only the two of them inside a completely different dimension.

"......."

Clear's voice feels so far away and goes even further. The only thing which left inside his mind is Sei's humming voice, faintly detaches his self-consciousness from his body. The warmth between them has already sweetly melt up together, ordering Clear to be in the same pace as Sei.

The strands of black hair flow in such a way that the wind blew them. Both of their bodies start to glow; the shimmering light streams from Clear to the boy. Thereupon the time likely stops. Unknown voices begin to whisper inside Clear's head. One by one those memories appear clearer; the memories of Mink. Flashes of past's scenes pound abruptly yet in each memory, Sei is there, watching.

_"So, his name is Mink..."_

"...!!!"

Finally awake, Clear moves back a step. The light among them has disappeared. He blinks multiple times as he shook his head from dizziness, while Sei tilts his head then smiles gently.

Clear understand exactly what was just happened, his grandfather did that to him once. Sei read the merman's memory but in the same time showing his own memories upon Clear. This is not something you can do every day. The after effect of it slowly grabs him right in heart; even Sei is feeling it. Very much hurt.

The woods cry a lonely sound where the world comes to sense for Clear. The merman now understands completely; what the boy really is, how he was born and for what reasons. Fears pound inside Clear's heart.

 Sei also knows everything Clear knows about.

 _"You are an excellent entity, Clear, The Merman of North Ice..."_ Sei chants them exactly like Clear's grandfather would. _"Beyond this world, I can see what will comes yet I cannot guaranteed you can survive any longer."_

"...Is that the price I have to pay for this knowledge?"

Sei shook his head a little. _"But I can bring you with me."_

"How can I? I... have a promise that I need to keep. And I need you to be here until the time come."

_"I'm sorry..."_

Sei lowers his gaze before look up to the sky. His expression's drastically change into anxiety. He opens his mouth for the very first time as if gasp for air. "They're here."

"Who--?"

BOOM!

A big fire ball falls down into the house from the sky, cutting Clear's words. The roof cracks open up and scatters the woods; not only pillars, the walls and the cupboard split into two under the shadowed wings. Black smoke starts to arise as the fire dances on every inch of Mink's house.

............

.........

......

...

.

 


	5. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Aoba's Arc.  
> Aoba finds himself sit near a cliff with the unconscious Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhymes is a type of mushroom which addictive... Yeah, I have explained them at the prologue.  
> Rib is a type of tree which grew red seeds that edible. (Not literally rib....)
> 
> Proof reader: Junjoupureheart-san

As the spark of electricity awakes Aoba, the heavy wind gently sweeps his blue hair. Hundreds of pretty colored butterflies dances around him. Rhyme's fragrance is coming down to his nose. He stretches his palm, tries to catch the empty air. This boy looks up to the bright sky without noticing the other boy has fall into unknown slumber. 

"...ba.. Aoba...! Noiz! Where are you?"

"Aoba! Blondie brat!"

 _Whose voices are there?_ Aoba tilts his head sideway. Deep under the cliff where the trees grow thicker, red kimono moves fast with a brown boy follows up.

"Koujaku... Mizuki..." Aoba mumbles to himself. Why are they all way down there? Are they lost?

Koujaku's face is full of worries. Mizuki keeps shouting something.

"Aobaaa!! Noiz!! Where are you?!"

_Huh? Wait a minute. Aren't they calling my name? ...and Noiz's?_

The butterflies suddenly scatter and fly away.

 

 

 

Rises to his mind, Aoba finally realize that he is the one who lost and Noiz is unconscious in front of him; right at the verge of a cliff. He suddenly feels frightened and flustered. The blue brute can't remember why or how did they go to such place.

"K-Koujaku!! Mizuki!! Help!" Aoba shouts as loud as he can.

"Aoba?!"

"There he is!"

Koujaku's eyes grow wider, keeps pace with Mizuki's finger lead. Aoba grabs Noiz's shoulder, tries to wake him, still no response comes as the answer. In panic, the blue boy brings him to his chest and hug him tightly.

"Koujaku! Mizuki! Noiz is---!"

The expression of Koujaku changes drastically, he runs closer without care of obstacles.

"Aoba, stays right there!!"

They move into the blind side of the forest. Aoba, with Noiz in arm, moves slowly nearer to the big rock at middle of that place. Noiz's feet gets dragged because of their difference in height. Aoba scowls low when he put Noiz to recline on that rock. He hates himself to be shorter than Noiz who younger than him and about to blame Noiz with that reason. A few minutes later, crackles and gasps rises from behind. Koujaku pushes himself up with both hands; afterwards helps Mizuki up.

"Aoba!" Mizuki calls his name again with relieved expression.

"How's he?" Koujaku is sitting right beside Aoba, bend his back and put his palm to Noiz's forehead, checks his temperature. There're a lot of bruises and fresh cut on Koujaku's body; he seems not too concern about that.

"Mmm..." Aoba grunts as he shakes his head.

"How about you, Aoba? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but... Is Noiz going to be alright?"

Mizuki taps Aoba's shoulder. "Not to worry. I bet Tae-san can heal him. Though, this new kid will hardly die, you know."

"He's right, Aoba. This brat is ALWAYS annoyingly healthy. Let's go back now. Beni! Inform the others that we have found both of them." Koujaku yells to a small red bird which stays on his head as he lifts Noiz to his arms.

"Roger that." Beni flies fast between branches before vanish into darkness.

\---------------------------------

Heibon Inn is one of the oldest hostel at the east side of Midorijima. The owner, Haga, is a gentle kind of man who let his homeless friends to stay at his place. Many of his costumers are merchants of big caravan or adventurers who want to relax their mind from the never-ending journey. He keeps this place on his own for ages before he starts to accept part-timers.

This is the place where Aoba meet his friends the first time, Koujaku, Mizuki then Noiz. Koujaku is the oldest boy who has long black hair and always wear red kimono; he lives on the second floor with his mother. Mizuki is one of Heibon's part timer who live on the third floor; His skin is tan with tattoos of tear below his left eye and weird symbol around his neck. Both of them don't like rhymes which become so popular these days. On the other hand, the newest boy of the town, The Blondie Noiz is a rhymer--Rhyme Maniac. With Noiz's cold words, he can always finds something to make Koujaku angry. It is their routine to quarrel with Aoba as their mediator.

The only reason for Aoba to be concern now is Noiz who still unconscious; being in a situation where the youngest boy at such state makes Aoba scowls at himself. He never once saw Noiz's sleeping in white face. Not only create a woe by sudden disappearance, he also brings back another victim. Though, the blue boy can't remember what happened that time; Aoba yet to forgive, he keeps on blaming himself over and over again. 

This is not the first time...

The white radiance peeks through the old brown curtain and the dust dances down to Noiz's sleeping face. Aoba sits not far away; Mizuki tends Aoba's bruises; and Koujaku keeps his cool when he explained the situation to Haga, the owner of this comfy Heibon Inn. Tae comes later with a big handbag then starts to examine Noiz.

The sound of Tae's footsteps brightly surround the rooms.

"How's Noiz condition, Granny?" Aoba and Mizuki ask in unison.

"Huh! What you brats have give him to do, eh? He fainted because anemia!"

"A-ne-mia?" Aoba tilts his head and look up to his grandmother. "I-Is that bad?"

Thick horrible smell goes up at the time Mizuki pours sticky herb to Aoba's arms then twirl it a little. "Aoba, anemia means he got low-blood pressure... That is why he's sleeping now."

"Huh? Low-blood what? Hey, can you stop pouring that thing? It's gross!"

"Oh, come on. Bare it a little, would you?"

No one seem want to ask about what happened, Aoba realizes.

The younger boy knew that Mizuki never asks anything every time the incidents came. On the other hand, his grandmother and Koujaku will eventually ask.

But they didn't ask. They didn't intend to ask anymore.

Even in his age, Aoba can feel the urge of being isolated by others. They aren't saying anything bad yet this boy can't say they aren't afraid of him. Despite of the way the people around treats him, Aoba himself is afraid of his existence.

Aoba furrows his eyebrow deeper before tries to push away Mizuki's hand though that's not possible. Mizuki chuckles as he brushes the greenly-slimy-lotion on each the younger one's scars. The blue haired boy struggles to hide his pain to the point he makes his cheeks blown up. Therefore, Mizuki's eyes become thin and sparkles as he widely grins. The fragrance of this medicament is surely horrible.

Tae cough a bit. "Anyway, he's gonna be okay as long as he gets enough sleep. Now, the two of you, go to the dinner room. And where's Koujaku, now?"

"Oh, speak of devil," Mizuki tilts his head as the boy in red kimono walks into the room; Koujaku's pressing his nose abruptly. "Woah! Smells bad!"

"Koujaku. Your mom is searching for you. At least, show your face to her now!"

Koujaku looks up at her with soft eyes, nods obediently. The oldest boy looks down to his feet then where the blondie boy sleeps. The gesture of his face faintly become gloom; He sighs slowly. Tae pats his head before goes out the room, signals Mizuki and Aoba to follow her out.  

Seeing this side of Koujaku somehow makes Aoba's chest tighten. He can feel what that boy's feeling now. His sadness. His anxiety.

Aoba wants to cheer him but the part-timer stops him with arm. "There's no reason for them to be there anymore. Let them be..." Mizuki tells the younger boy softly.

Without more words, Mizuki put back the lotion bottle to cupboard's side. His footsteps are lighter than Tae's footsteps; he left the room with no glances. Aoba awkwardly follows Mizuki out, still feels bad for Noiz's condition.

 

 

"Mizuki, wait for me!" Aoba hardly get to walk beside Mizuki. "You walk too fast!"

"Then, try to grow five centimeters more, Aoba. You'll be as fast as I can."

Half-running, Aoba pants and grunts as he mimics Mizuki's step pace. The brown-haired boy chuckles then slow down a bit. He and Aoba smiles in the same grin.

Tae has already disappear into the kitchen when they arrived at the dinner room. The sound of knife's thumbing  makes a new rhythm of this lovely evening. Mizuki and Aoba start to take out plates and other things to prepare for dinner. They can see guests are talking to Haga when he just finished cleaning the front lobby from window. A few guests already sat in the dinner room; Their chats begin to revive the calm atmosphere.

Mizuki sniffs three times. "This... Tae-san is making Rib Soup again! Ooh, yeah!"

"You really like Rib, huh?"

"Of course, especially its' hard-boiled sweet seed! You can say it tastes like riding a powerful horse. Tae-san is the only one who still cooks Rib around here... "

Mizuki is talking in high spirit then look away to window. Two middle-aged man are drinking something black not far from the Heibon. The teenager's eyes change to a slight gloom then slouch wildly.  "It's rare to have Rib anymore, you know. Everyone begin to forget about its' amazing flavor... All because those Rhymes have tainted the ground with their sticky black---."

"You boys, stop chit-chat! Come and help me serves these!" Tae's voice cut Mizuki's words with much more complains.

Actually, Tae and Aoba weren't living in Heibon Inn like Koujaku and Noiz before. They had their home near a church. For a reason that house was burned down; Tae took Aoba to live in that Inn and starts works as their chef. Aoba was really happy when he met Koujaku then Mizuki though he just lost his house... Not long after that, Noiz came to the very same place.

"Koujaku actually cares about that new brat, huh?" Mizuki whispers with vague expression.

Aoba blinks once then turn his head dumb-founded, "Koujaku? THAT Koujaku?"

Mizuki picks a sweep before closes the old-creaking-door under the stairs.  His shoulders shrug lazily as he goes to Haga's side.

 The younger boy can't comprehend what his friend is talking about and why Mizuki brushes it off like nothing. Maybe, it really doesn't matter if Koujaku and Noiz are actually on good term. But, aren't Koujaku and Mizuki hate rhymes? It has always been they both against Noiz. Still, the way Mizuki faces it now... Something's strange. As if for him, there's something more important than that.

Really... Is Mizuki finally let it go?

Aoba snorts; "Like that will ever happen."

_But, this is my fault to begin with. I must have did something to Noiz just like others before._

Aoba bites his lips.

Aoba senses that both of Mizuki and Koujaku avoid to look at Aoba's eyes. They afraid of the younger boy. _If only I can remember what happened that time... I might can stop it from happening... Maybe I can help them... This is all my fault._

" _Aoba, you're thinking too much_."

"U-Uwaah! Ren?"

A small butterfly with dark colors flies near the boy; it changes into a little man with transparent wings on his back in one small spark. Ren, The Dark Fairy--the fairy--, stares at Aoba with his amber eyes. Panicky, Aoba looks around then run out to an empty hallway with Ren in his grip.

"You scared me, Ren! People in here aren't used to see a creature like you."

_"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Though, Aoba... You seem in deep thought just now."_

Slowly, Aoba open his palm, let Ren to stand there and stretch those wings with more dim light. The blue-haired boy's expression soften. "You can tell just by seeing me?"

_"That's obvious. I've been watching you for a long time."_

"......"

This fairy without a doubt is telling the truth. Aoba already notices his presence ever since he could remember. Unlike any fairies which Tae always tell Aoba, Ren doesn't often appear in front of him and never disturbs, as though he genuinely cares about Aoba.

_"Aoba, how's your condition?"_

"Pretty freaking... in! I did it again today... and now it's Noiz who fell. I can't remember what had happened and no one care to ask me anymore. This is my fault... Just how many times did I make them afraid?"

_"Aoba..."_

"I just want to be like them. To be a normal kid. If only there's a way to remember..."

"Aoba! Help me get more plates!" Tae order him at the time when she busily serves the guests.

Ren hides himself between blue strands when the boy shows his face with natural smile to answers her. "Okay, Grandma!" Aoba goes into the back of cupboard at the other side of that hallway. There're only bowls left there, he collects them and starts to walk, half-running. In his mind, Aoba tries his best not to think about that now.

Without any warning, the atmosphere of that hallway changes.

A heavy feeling come across Aoba's head. The doorbell is ringing and the door swings open. One presence of big man in cloak completely takes Aoba's attention. Only by his shadow, the boy's heart beats heavily like wants to escape from his chest. The sound of his boots echoes loudly and then... sound of wings, fairies' wings. Aoba brings himself to look at him as the boy shudders.

 

 

 

Aoba never sees such a big guy until now... Also such a big band of fairies to follow a human. Aoba can't hide his awe. That man marches into the hallway, passes Aoba coldly, then vanish to the second floor.

Gasps for air, Aoba just realizes that he's been holding his breath.

_"Aoba, are you alright?"_

"R-Ren. That guest just now..."

_"...That human is not normal. Aoba, it's best to stay away from him."_

Blinks in confusion, Aoba glances to his small friend. Ren is looking at him with serious eyes. (Even though, Aoba knew that Ren always death serious. The dark fairy is way sterner than before.) The blue boy can't overlook this warning without cautious. It's better to listen to who lives with nature for their entire life. The blue child stares at the stairs where that big guy passed.

"Aa." Aoba agrees calmly.

A second later, Tae shows up at the middle of hallway. "AOBA! WHAT'RE YOU DOING THERE?!"

"Oops! C-Coming, Grandma!"


	6. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki is getting nervous and want to spy on the mysterious guest at Heibon Inn. Ren is acting weird.

The moon has finally shows its round face. Frogs' and crickets' voices start to fill the lonely air. There are not many people walk around the main street anymore. One by one, the guests are going to their own rented rooms as the chattering slowly vanish.

Aoba closes his eyes, listens to the nature song. It's faintly calling for his name. Slowly... Slowly... His name is being called with such tenderness. The boy with blue hair never succumb to it nor search whom to blame for those voices. They are already there since the beginning of 'this' world; they are part of what Aoba believes as 'the world' itself.

" Aoba? Ah, there you are."

"Mizuki..."

Glances aside, Aoba has sitting on a small chair near the front lobby when the dark skinned teenager shows up at the end of the hallway with two bowls on each palms, those maybe their dinner for today. Mizuki hands over one to Aoba then he moves his head, signals them to go out to the backyard.

Heibon backyard is not a special place; it's just a normal dead-end that full of wanted posters and empty bottles. Shadows from the building covers almost every inch of it. The only light which brighten that place is a dim lamp of Heibon backdoor. Mizuki's favorite place to ditch off work for an hour or two and create a simple shop of temporary tattoo. His customers are the traveler and neighboring kids. Haga doesn't know about this place more than an abandoned road.

But today, Mizuki didn't open his shop and just sits near a box to eat his meal. The younger boy takes place in deeper side of that dead-end but not so far from Mizuki. They lean their backs to the cold wall of Heibon before begin their own feast.  As the warmth of rib soup flows down Aoba's throat, he's glad that only him and Mizuki here. He doesn't like to be around Mizuki's customers but he also can't stay alone even further without thinking about Noiz's condition whom yet awake.

The younger boy peeks at his friend who happily spoon off every bits of the soup.

Mizuki blinks once.

"Eat up, kid, or I'll take that for me," the teenager smiles widely as he points out Aoba's half-eaten bowl.

"Whaa? No way. It's mine!" Aoba sticks out his tongue then continue to eat.

"Ahahaha!"

They spent their meal with jokes and pleasant memories even though the night wind blow off the warmth in their body. The younger boy starts to hug his own body to keep his temperature. At that time, Mizuki gives Aoba a blanket which he hide in the box. He smiles as if saying, "You should wear something thicker, kid." The blue haired boy grins with joyful laugh.

Two years of living under the same roof makes them like a real family. There are words which they don't need to be said. Although this doesn't mean everyone can point out what others think fully. Not even close to understand a soul. Either way, these people notice what the others need. It's rather a calm life whatever has happened before. They try their best to keep this stability.

_...Noiz is a little different, though._

"That guest really is suspicious." Mizuki starts a new topic once more.

"Suspicious?" At a glance, Aoba wrinkles his eyebrows with questioned eyes.

"Huh? I thought you knew about him. You stared at him for a quite time, you know."

"...Stare? Ah!"

_Mizuki is talking about that big guy_ , Aoba just realizes. That evening, a big guy came into this lovely Heibon Inn with fairies scattered around his back; he wears a robe, double scarves, and something like bandana. Aoba can't really remember his face.

"That guy seems an adventurer but usually they came with a merchant's caravan... He's alone. Isn't that too suspicious?"

"Heee? Is that so?"

"...It's like he's avoiding all crowds too. Does that mean..." Mizuki gasps loudly. "Does he a criminal on escape?"

Aoba's shoulder shudders. "W-What? A criminal? In our Inn?"

_That might be true._

_Even Ren told me to stay away from him. Is that because he is evil which makes him so friendly with all of those fairies?_ Aoba's face flushes to white. Mizuki scratches his back head then slumps his shoulders.

"This is bad, Aoba. We have to do something..."

"T-Then, should we tell Mr.Haga, already?"

Half-jumped, Mizuki stands furiously. "No! Adults won't listen to us. They'll just walk away about it like bad jokes. We better do things on our own."

"You mean like stay on guard?"

"I mean like spying on him! Yeah, that's a great idea, Aoba. You are my best buddy when it comes down to this."

_I never said that!_

Mizuki grin widely and his eyes sparkle. "Tomorrow, early morning, we will do as we planned. You better wake up before me, okay!"

"Hey, when did we have a plan?"

"Don't bother the details. I'll wait you at the garage." As he keeps chatting, Mizuki goes back into the Inn. Aoba still can't understand what his friend was talking about but it seems pretty exciting. Did they plan to play tomorrow? Aoba feels that is quite right on track.

The Moonlight dissolves with black cloud, turns the sky completely dark. Aoba can hear a song from the second floor which that big man is staying. That's the song of fairies the brunette knew but never felt this sad or even lonely. A tiny smoke comes out from the window before a shadow moves in to the child's sight.

That man... Aoba finally can see his face although not clearly, the man isn't as old as Aoba thought. He has stern face and cold eyes with a pipe on his hand and a bird on his shoulder; Almost look like he is from a different world.

"Aoba."

So different and so lonely. Aoba feels the urge to see him clearly, to be with him and listen to his voice. Yet, Aoba afraid. He's thought that man will be angry if he goes to him suddenly. Still there's a blur memory begin to pound inside Aoba's mind.

"Aoba."

"Yes? Ah, Ren..." Aoba lets out a sigh. Ren wings glimmers under the soft light of lamp as he flies to Aoba's arm. The dark fairies gives a concern look.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, never better... Um, I mean, no. I never felt this way before."

"What are you thinking about?"

"... That man. I felt like have met him before but I can't remember when. Maybe it's just my imagination, though."

"It seems you are tired. I recommend for you to sleep early tonight."

"If you said so..."

The kid stand up, put the bowl Mizuki's forgot to his own and goes into the kitchen to clean them away. After Aoba's done washing, he goes to his own room then sleep. Between the darkness, Ren flies around Aoba and stay to look at the boy deeply with a change of thoughts he never spoken.

"Do I have to tell you? But that will change your fate... and when the time comes I'll be..."

\-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It takes me awhile to start write again. Hope you will enjoy the next chapter. XD


	7. Manipulative Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Mizuki are spying at the strange guest. Something weird happened.

_Destroy_

Word unwillingly wakes Aoba inside his dream. A word Aoba never meant to be heard. Strange voice is inside his head. He can't see "him" but always hear "his" voice every night. The blue haired kid truly prays for the day when all "his" voices stopped. He terrified at first, but he doesn't have any power against "him". All he can do now gives up and listens.

_Destroy. Destroy. They are all your enemies._

“Enemies?” Aoba can’t really understand what he is talking about.

_You must never trust them. They are your enemies. No point to listen at what they are saying._

“Who are you talking about?” Aoba asks to the voice inside his mind.

All of them. All of the people around you... You have to destroy them. Destroy everything.

“Why must I destroy them?”

_Hmph. You can’t fool me. You want to destroy them as much as I do. That’s why there’s no point to stay with them any longer._

“No, I want to be with them. I don’t want to be lonely.”

_Just listen to me, kid. I am you. You are me. I know what you really utmost. You can’t believe anyone but me._

“...I love grandma. I love my friends too. I want to be with them... Then, why must I destroy them?”

_If you don’t destroy them then they’ll be the one who abandon you first. Before you hurt, you have to finish them off in the first place._

“...Finish... them off?” Aoba muttered them slowly and his lips go numb.

“Aoba?”

At another voice comes near, Aoba tiredly open his eyes. Ren is standing near the kid’s ear with his wings moves silently, shimmering dust falls from the fairy body. That tiny body is outlined by the sunlight beyond the curtain. Aoba feel headaches and pulls his head into pillow deeper to sleep it away.

“...Ten minutes more,” he mumbles.

“Aoba. You have promised Mizuki to meet him early morning.”

“Five minutes more...”

“Aoba, wake up.”

“Three and half... minutes more...”

“Aoba. Excuse me.”

“...Huh? What? Ppfft! Stop it! Hahaha! My nose-! Wahahaha!”

Ren rubs his wings to Aoba’s nose repeatedly, some his dust flies into it and mouth.

“Ahahaha! Hahahahaha! Okay, okay! I give up! Give up!” Sneeze a little, Aoba finally sit on his bed. Ren flies higher before sit on a book nearby.

“Do you wake up, now, Aoba?”

“Yes... Ugh, I swallowed your dust.”

He spreads his wings and grooms them carefully. Aoba never a morning person and so Ren became his alarm to wake him. Ren’s method today is rather new. It is said that fairy’s dust can heal one’s mind and make it relax. This fairy somewhat looks satisfied with his work then look into Aoba sober face.

“You have a promise with Mizuki, today, Aoba. At the garage.”

Aoba blinks his eyes twice. His headache is nowhere to be found. He feels fresh.

“Hmm, is that so...? Ah, right! Better get ready now.”

Aoba leaps to the floor and change his clothes with the fresher one in the closet, goes out to the promised place.

Garage is on the other side of town, the garage for every caravan to park which comes into this town, government policy. It is a big building covered with animals' skins and morning glory flowers. Mizuki is standing near the front door, speaking with the guards in high tone. From their gesture, it seems they won’t allow Mizuki to go inside. Unsatisfied, the dark-skinned-boy walks away from there.

“Mizuki, good morning.” Aoba greets his friend with wide smile.

“Ah, sleepyhead. You finally wake up.”

With the same smile, Mizuki runs to Aoba, gives a glance to the guards and start to walk back to Heibon. Aoba follows the older boy, wonders what they will do today. As he sees Mizuki’s back, the younger boy starts to remember the dream he just got. A dream that shouts to destroy everything. It makes him sick suddenly. Aoba tries his best to forget by talking with Mizuki.

“By the way, Mizuki.”

“Hm, what is it, Aoba?”

“What is this “spying” you told me yesterday?”

“Spying means we will watch over a person very carefully so they won’t notice our presences. Our target is that strange man.” His voice sounds really convincing. That's a simple explanation which Aoba can understand. _This game is quite cool_ , He nods to himself.

Mizuki suddenly stops and pulls Aoba to a narrow road.  He looks around cautiously.“We have to do this by ourselves. You are smaller than me. That makes you can hide better than me. I want you to sneak into his room and search what’s inside his bag. Whatever happens, you must not be seen. Do you understand?”

“I-I have to do it alone?” Aoba asks out of agony.

“I will be guarding the second floor. I’ll tell you if he’s coming. Like this.” Mizuki knocks a box near him five times rhythmically. “If it’s too dangerous to stay there any longer, I’ll give this signals.” Again, Mizuki is knocking the box near him twice slowly and three times harder.

“Okay... Ah, but if grandma—“

“Tae-san will be okay. I’ve just told the others to make her busy.”

The others? Mizuki is refering Koujaku and Noiz. A sudden down Aoba felt inside his chest as the older boy mentioned Noiz's name. A memory of him was being unconscious at the time Aoba lost his mind made the blue haired boy really sad and confused. Is Noiz really okay? Or is he lying to look brave? Why would he do such thing? Aoba asks to himself unconditionally.

Notices Aoba's anxiety, Mizuki pats his head. “It’s alright now. Noiz woke up late night. He’s pretty sober though.” he gives a soft smile. “I’ve told him that he has to pay what he owes to me. I don’t think Koujaku know what we’re planning but he wants to help instead of Noiz and you can guess what happened after that.”

The younger boy can definitely imagine what happened after that; another fight between them. Aoba strangely feels at half-peace. It sounded like Noiz has bounce back to himself.

“Aoba, can you do this?” Mizuki asks firmly.

Looking right to Mizuki's eyes, Aoba answers childishly. “Of course, I can. Leave it to me!”

“Good. Now, we have to wait until that man leaves the room then.”

Mizuki and Aoba go into the Heibon by the backdoor. From there, they can see the guests are starting to come out from their rented rooms. Some goes out, the less are sitting at the dining room. Mr.Haga's busy talking to a group of merchant around the corner. Tae is nowhere to be seen but there's knife sound from the kitchen. Not long after that, Koujaku and Noiz show themselves as they argued about something. Seems, they don't notice Mizuki and Aoba when they goes to the kitchen.

A hand gives signal, Mizuki and Aoba dashes to the stairs and goes to the second floor. They hurriedly hide behind the nearest big vase. That man rented the room at the end of that level. The hallway is empty but these two boys move really carefully and hides as they hear a sound nearby. Aoba can't hide his excitement and his smiles wider than ever.

"It's really exciting," Aoba whispers to Mizuki when they hide inside a cupboard.

"Ssh! They can hear us."

Aoba puts both his hand to his mouth. The older boy takes a look around from a hole at the cupboard's door.

"How is it?" Aoba lean his head as he whispers slowly.

"...That guy is still inside the room. We have to wait."

"Okay."

The time drags on and on yet there's no movement of the last door of that floor. Feels like hours. The blue haired boy is bored and tired. This game isn't that exciting at all. Even Mizuki was taking a nap for a few minutes. Aoba's stomach starts to rumbles, asking for food. They missed the breakfast time as they kept hiding in that small cupboard. The temperature begins to pound and get more humid. Aoba needs to get out of there for fresher air.

"Mizukiii... I want to go out," Aoba talks soberly.

"Are you forgetting something? We are spying on that criminal for our family."

"But he doesn't go out today. Maybe he wants to sleep all day, you know. C'mon Mizuki... We can stop this, right?"

Mizuki's looking at Aoba with half-dispirited face. "They said, 'Never look away from what you aim.' We're here to protect Heibon."

Now that Aoba is so close to Mizuki, he takes notices that the older boy is acting strange. It doesn't like he ever do before. At the first place, why is Mizuki so suspicious about this guy? There were lots and lots more suspicious guests that came in and out before; Mizuki never really take a glance at them. Aoba knows that very much.

"...If you don't want to do this with me, it is okay. I won't ask you any further."

"Eh?"

"I said, if you want to go then just go."

That sounds no good.

"Look, I really cherish Heibon and this household. I don't want anything happen to Mr.Haga or you and everyone else."

The older boy jerks his chin to the door they've been watching.

"...We have to watch him really carefully. He's a criminal anyway. I wonder when he would lay his devilish plan to our home."

"Why this man? Is there really a proof that he is a criminal?"

Mizuki looks away. "In any case, whatever you choose, I will still do as we planned before."

"Mizuki..."

Aoba listens to him with focused eyes. He doesn't know Mizuki has that kind of feelings about this place. Of course, He might do anything to protect what precious to him. The younger boy slowly understand what his friend has been planned from the other night. At that point, Aoba knew this is not just a game anymore. Mizuki is serious about spying on this strange guest. But is that man really dangerous to be feared?

Aoba can't read what inside his mind right now. Mizuki furrows his brows then sigh heavily.

"But, you're right. It's no good to abandon our health. Tae-san will angry if knew we haven't had our breakfast."

"Maybe she already noticed." Aoba chuckles a bit.

"That would be bad. And it seems this guy isn't going out today. We can take this chance to go down-- Eh?" Mizuki's words tatters around as he tried to push the cupboard door.

He can't open it?

Aoba follows up and pushes together with Mizuki but there's only rattles sound; the door isn't moving at all. The door has no lock to begin with; there must be something heavy covers upfront. Fears crawl into their mind and they start to panic. The small fists bang it with more force will. Mizuki uses his shoulder to knock it down, yet, there's still no movement of whatever covers the door.

Aoba wants to kick it but it's too crowded inside. All he can do pushes with his bare hand."It- heavy! C'mon. Open up!"

"What the hell happen? How! Can! This! Won't! Open!" Mizuki pushes it with his back now, doesn't even care about holding his voice anymore.

"Hihihihihi." Small chuckles scatter at the other side. Aoba doesn't know whose voice is that.

"Who's that?" Aoba shouts angrily.

The chuckles change into laughter fit. They are small but so many and makes Aoba feels even rowdy.

Mizuki glances at Aoba with dubious stare. "What are you talking, Aoba?"

"Voices! I hear voices. Don't you hear them too?"

"Nonsense. I heard no one."

"But I really--"

Something moves near Aoba's neck, stops his sentence. Ren whispers something to his ear, "Those are fairies. He, Mizuki, cannot hear us. Remember?"

Fairies? That means... The man's fairies, right. Doesn't that also mean, Aoba and Mizuki are being captured here? Aoba can't see outside from his place. Only Mizuki can look around. That's why none of them notice the fairies have trapped them inside this cupboard.

What a mischief creature.

Mizuki looks down at the younger boy. "Oy, Aoba. Snap out of it! We have no time to sit around. We've to do something or we'll be trapped in here forever."

"But, how?"

He bangs his fist to door, makes more noise. "Anybody there?! Help!"

He's head goes numb without any plan. Aoba doesn't have any other choice yet to follow up his older friend. Both of them shout as hard as they can. They knew there're still people at the first floor, so, it will be no time to notice such noise.

Suddenly, the place where they knock is lost. A fresh air greets their skin and mind; they feel so relieved although that isn't for a long time.

A big dark shadow falls upon them. Two feet in front of them, Aoba's traces them up and find cold stern eyes are looking straight to their eyes. His face somehow expresses between angry and annoyed. Mizuki goes silent as he stares at him with wide eyes. It's that big guy! This is scarier than Aoba ever thought would be. The younger boy trembles and at verge of crying out loud.

"What are you two doing here?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, yeah~! Finally! Finally I can make them meet at last. I've been aching to write about the best flip condition. It is not yet the climax part, though~
> 
> Have fun reading.


	8. Hazel Eyes after The Gold Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Aoba meets Mink under tense circumstance. Ren is being a heroic fairy although his size. The wizard is going to take Aoba with him and the little boy won't like it at all.
> 
> Just to remind you, Rib is Mizuki's favorite meal and Heibon Inn's specialty; Rhyme is an addictive mushroom that has been popular widely. Aoba still a child and Ren is his guardian-fairy. Koujaku and Noiz are rivalry pair (can't describe them any better 'cause they're still children).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my stupid hand. I accidentally erase this chapter so I need to write them again...  
> This chapter is sloppy, I admitted. And sorry to make you all waiting for this chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry for being late and hiatus without telling anyone.  
> I'M SORRY but this chapter still another plotting before we get to the real one. XD  
> I'M SORRY again 'cause Aoba's appearances are all his baby sides...

The moment they enter the room, Aoba is surrounded by the guy's fairies. They are so noisy and make Aoba's ears hot. By his side, Mizuki can't see them or even hear their voice. The blue boy completely stressed-out to hide his expression from Mizuki, though his face goes all white. Ren, the black fairy, is standing on Aoba shoulder; still hidden in Aoba's hood with sharp stare. Unlike other fairy, Ren can't hide himself so he need to stay under shadow. His wings move restlessly. Those little things makes Aoba more depressed. Mizuki stays at the younger boy side with determined face.

On the other hand, the mysterious guest is sitting on a chair with a smoking-pipe in one hand. The smoke is swirling as it dances and circles out to the opened window. One big pink cockatoo stands silently on his shoulder. The figures are too graceful that makes them over-whelming.

"........" The guest puffs out some white smoke from his mouth.

Aoba and Mizuki, who kneel on the floor looking up to him, stay silent. Both of them is too tired to make an escape from him. They can't see a way to break through those stern eyes. This guest is extremely cautious. His eyes are watching them deeply. It seems he even can see that Mizuki wants to kill that man only by his fists. Aoba can't understand why the older boy is acting that way or why this man brought them into his room. Every one of them don't make any sound; the voices that left are from the fairies.

Someone has to break this condition, Aoba thinks fast.

"U-Uh... Thank you for helping us, just now!" He said that almost like a horrid cry.

"........" The big guy, now, looks at Aoba's eyes. "...If you want to play, just play at other place."

At that phrase, all of the noisy fairies go quite on the right rhythm. They scatter around but stay from Aoba and Mizuki in some distance. Aoba is blinking twice; can't believe what he just see and hear. These fairies aren't just a big group of wild creatures; they are trained and obedience to their master. He can't sure about their 'mischief' habit, thou.

Mizuki doesn't see what really happen and gets pissed by the pitch he made. "...Sorry that we've being noisy." Mizuki utters the 'sorry' word almost like whispering. That's an obvious anger.

The bird turns its head to Mizuki but then examine Aoba in the end. The little boy realizes that the man and his pet are watching at him seriously.

"Oy."

Big wings are spread; as wide as the window that throw more shadows upon the boys. The bird flies to Mizuki, actually makes a mess to him with scratches and slap him with its wings. Brutally chases after him.

"Wha?! --This filthy!! Argh! What's wrong with this bird?!"

Aoba can't think anything right to help him. His hand just wanders around recklessly. The older boy and the big bird goes out and disappear behind the closed door.

A nervous urge comes up to Aoba's stomach.

He's alone with this scary man.

_Alone, inside a closed room._

One big hand, suddenly, takes Aoba back to sense. He's being dragged and drop into the chair near window. The big man stands near. Cowers, Aoba closes his eyes and lifts his arms to head.

"You're not human," the man says with really deep voice.

Aoba clearly heard his words. He understands every words and makes him fear furthermore. The little boy flinches, takes an inch backward but he finally look into the big man's eyes. They are gold. The boy suddenly shows a relieve sigh and widen his eyes.

“...What a pretty color,” he says absentmindedly. “Are you... by any chance, not human too?”

Aoba refers to guest's connection with all of those fairies. He has no mean any harm but the fairies don't understand that. The fairies start cry out complains all together. 

“ _How absurd!”_ One of the fairy shouts. “ _Yeah, yeah! This child is absurd! It has no part of this world but dare to judge Mink!”_

“ _Just leave him be, Mink! It's no use of him in this state!”_

“ _Yeah! We have to hurry!”_

Soon, the room fills with noise from angry fairies. They are so noisy and make Aoba confused. The big man grunts low and the chattering vanish. Like how Aoba's color gives up. Once again, the little boy shudders too much that tears stream out to his cheeks.

“Uuh... W-What do you want from meeeeeeee?! Uwaaaah...” He actually cries shamelessly.

Overwhelmed, Mink blinks twice. He has, yet, say anything and having a hard time to calm down the child. Reluctantly moves the big hand, he slowly pats the boy's head. His expression's soften. 

“You sure are one big baby...”

Flinches, Aoba tilt his head and changes his cries to sobs. “I'm not---cry--ing!” The boy pushes away the warm and big hand; tries his best to look cool.

Take a deep breath, the guest sits on corner of the bed, still look to the child.

“Do you understand your situation, kid?” The stern face asks. “...About what happened to you lately.”

Aoba can only sobs as an answer.

“I've been observing you for awhile and there's something you can't say to your family. It is related to that fairy. Am I correct?”

It is not entirely false but also the other way. Ren is there to make Aoba comfortable and get distracted from his own mind. The other Aoba is quite annoying to be forgotten. The boy still can't say for sure if there are connection between his oddness and “incidents” that resolve around him.

Aoba look to his little friend and Ren stares back. Sobs a bit.

_Is it okay for me to tell this guy? This guest can actually make a real explanation of what really happened to me._ Aoba thinks really hard.

“You have to come with me.”

“What?” Aoba can't believe his ears.

“Your existence here are a burden as long as we speak. If we don't do something about your ability, it's the same as you putting your family in danger.”

_Let's destroy him... Aoba._ A sudden voice comes out his mind and burst of wind open the window behind him. His eyes widen in bright colors before words and acts pour out like no child would do. Aoba jumps from chair to the window; he smirks under the curtain shadow.

Grunts, the man deeply watching the boy. Six fairies fly around Aoba. Ren flies out in second, creates sparks between them as he's on defensive stance.

“AOBA!” Ren shouts. Aoba blinks, awake and can control his body again.

“ _Withdraw it. That fairy won't stand a chance!”_ shout one fairy with golden hair to Aoba. That boy also thinks the same and is worried about his friend. This is the first time that Ren goes out by his own to fight back.

Only a split second before Aoba truly realize he's on the edge window before fell down. Every movement goes slow. The guest stretch out his hand but unknown sparks attack him. Aoba falls with his back to the ground but the event weirdly stall. His hazel eyes meet Koujaku's who's working in the first level and then Noiz. Aoba can't hear what they say. Everything is too slow to understand.

At one point, there are smell of cinnamon and a clear view of gold-colored-irises.

_It's time, Aoba._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the latest chapter~ leave a comment, critique or kudos~ I'm obviously flattered if you do one of these~~
> 
> Oh, if you're wondering... This is my tumblr. http://erdaenos.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a nice day.


	9. A Different Type of Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink runs around to catch Aoba. But why the boy is grinning?

 

Mink:

Wind gusts out of nowhere, twirls the fallen body away from ground. Mink casts the whirlwind spell to intervene the boy’s suicide. Both his hands move in sharp gesture, try their best not letting him. He grinds his teeth to keep his mind stable.

What the hell that kid was thinking?!

Mink’s sure that he saw a smile was found on the boy’s face right before he jumps out. Maddening anger slowly catches at the back of his thought. Suddenly, he feels something prick his magic.

A pack of fairies help him for magic’s source and the other half busy attack the panic dark fairy.

“Aoba!!!” The dark fairy scream but at the same time, he was too distracted to handle the force of his enemies. Golden haired fairy uses this opportunity to knock down it. Before it can do anything else, the others fly and create pretty thick defensive wall. Now, this rare fairy become harmless.

The mage finally can move near to the window. The wind spell has been disperse awhile ago, yet, his target is nowhere to be found. Outside the Heibon is empty but the older boy stands at one corner. His expression mixed between confused and surprised as he looks up to Mink. At one blink, he falls his ass. Mink bends half of his body to the exterior and sees magnificent view.

A complete destruction of Heibon’s front door. Dark shadow on every woods and earth like they’ve been burned down with absolute high-temperature fire. The stones begin to crack and a lot of greenery withered at contrast of neighborhood.

No human can do such thing. Not even Mink.

The dark fairy tries to break out or even to scream but nothing changes and vanish even before can be heard. The mage takes no concern about it then jumps out the window and slow down his arrival. With furrowed brows, Mink starts the inspection.

The ground cracks and turns to sand every time the mage step on it. Its’ solidity has lost. Black sand spreads around as stand-in for the destroyed property. The size of the after effect is the same with that blue kid’s size. As expected, he has disappeared. Although there is trail of withered grass all the way to the back of garage.

“Hey!!”

A hand takes Mink in surprise. Another boy in red clothing this time, tallest of all the children. He is furious.

“Just now--! What did you do to Aoba? Where is he?!” There’s a hint of desperation. This red kid seems an obsessive one. 

Mink has no time to concern about handling unrelated kids.

“........” Grunts, the mage brush off his obstacle as he follows the trails. But the red kid still catches the end of Mink’s robe and ask the exact same questions. “Where is Aoba?!” The big man snapped, he pull the red’s head then threw him away. Before the red kid can regain composure, Mink already sends a few defensive magic so no one can follow behind.

Searching, walking, defensive spells; he repeat this pattern until there’s truly no one around and he’s already in the woods. The trails are way more obvious than when at the town’s. Big black shadow finally arrives at Mink’s back; Rurakhan cries a low voice.

“Is this the boy?” Rurakhan asks.

“The trails and shapes of destruction are very similar to that time. There’s no question about it.” Even thou he answers his partner like that, Mink feels something is wrong. He can’t really describe it but he believes when he catches the boy, everything will be clear.

Rurakhan stares its master deeply before spread his wings for another flight.

With the bird goes faster in the deep, Mink enchants his feet to move lightly on air. It takes a few of his energy but also can avoid minor obstacles easily. The forest is dark and has a lot of roots sprouts out from the ground. The fairies finally regroup with Mink after another mill.

Where is he?

Where ever Mink searches, there’s no indication that trails will stop. Further and further. Deeper into the darkness and the smell of fresh Rhyme reaches them first. Greenery slowly changes into blue glowing shades.

Sudden grim memory appears. It makes Mink stop and holding his head. The scenery is too similar. He can’t be sure whether he can contain his anger at the time the mage meet his target or not. It’s more like a nightmare has come to life.

That is when thick black mist starts filling the area, with height around Mink’s knee.

“Tch!” The mage moves to higher place.

His feet feel a bit numb, maybe the after effect of touching that mist. It’s an advanced spell, Mink realize. A tricky one to be more precise.

A high-pitched cry comes. It’s from ten meters or so. Mink, using wind spell, fly to the source of the noise and stop at one of the branches. 

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Tremendously cracking sound swirling around an existence. Down on the ground, the blue haired boy is standing at the middle of a whirlpool of black mist. Broken branches, rhyme and stones are oddly flying near that boy as if they forgot the meaning of gravity.

No, that is no longer a boy. His four limbs have overgrown his clothes. The eyes are gold and firm with power. He stenches with death. 

This is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for being hiatus in a long time... So, I give you this sloppy chapter faster again.


	10. A Different Type of Nightmare part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit confusing condition. Let's see~ This point of view from Aoba now.  
> Another self edit~

_You are troublesome, Aoba._

The voice inside his head sounded like he was heavily wounded. Aoba can't feel anything. There's nothing to see or listen except for a teenager in front of him. Aoba can't see his face beyond darkness but he know the other person is panting.

The teenager snorts.

_This is just the way I wanted, thou..._

"Who are you...?" Aoba asks innocently. "I always wonder who has been talking to me... Is this voice from you?"

 _The question you should asks is "What did happened to that big bear?"_ ; _It's awesome outside._

"Outside?"

He sneers, dilated his golden eyes, then widely grin. _I'm growing our body. The pain is absolutely dreamy, I should say. Hahahaha!!_

Aoba has absolute no idea what the heck he's been talking about. Yet, deep down, he feels he lost something really precious. Something he must have whatever happen... but now the links to it, almost disappear.

The teenager walk near to Aoba. _Don't you already notice it changed? Take a good look at me. This is how you look like now._

At that time, Aoba sees his own hands, arms, legs, hair. They are long and sturdy. They grew. Everything feels strange like he lost track three to five years of his life. When he tried to stand, he staggers by sudden different height. Aoba actually on the same height as that teenager. Maybe the same height with Koujaku too.

"W-What?" Aoba touches his face and the other.

_It's a pity, thou. We hardly destroy that annoying man. But because of him, I can took over your body._

"...Took over? Why did you do that?"

_Cool, eh? I just figured out that we can do this._

Pieces of memories come down. Aoba sees his older body walked through woods, surrounded by lights and dark mists. Every step he took, the lives long gone. Roots and weed turned into ashes.

This is not what Aoba wanted. This is worse than any nightmare.

"No... Stop it! What are you doing?!" shouts, Aoba grabs the teenagers arm and force him to properly look at his mirror. That boy draws a smug face.

"I don't want to hurt anybody. Why are you always wanting to destroy them?"

_What are you saying, Aoba? We have to destroy them before they destroy us! Don't you see how that man almost killed us? He knows something about us and he is ready to kill by that reason._

 

_Tch._

Turns his back, the teenagers growled low. A pitch black and deeply powerful existence slowly draws near. Both of the brunette understand what it means and atmosphere grow thick.

_Stay there. I sensed him near._

Catches his other self, Aoba refuses to go. "No! You stop this at once!"

_You have nothing to stop me, Aoba. I am you, anyway._

"...No, no! Give it back to me! Give my body back!!"

_We have no time for this. Just be quiet and be a good boy like you al--_

His vision goes wilder. The darkness changes into dark woods; the shadows under greenery. Sparks of ice being shot came from a group of fairies. Aoba jumps and evade agilely, much more powerful and speed than ever he had did before. Still not under his control, Aoba keeps move to fresh places to get their nutrition and create a rhythmically magic spells.

The big man has not yet being founded. His fairies goes in attack without any concern about their wounded body.

Hands to arms, lives to ash. The controlled body flies to mid-air. A screeching laugh comes from Aoba. Even though he want to stop this, a big desire and happiness rub his mind to hard. He's now confused and laugh more. He is Aoba. Aoba is him. The moment he lost his understatement of living, his head goes numb.

 _This is not enough_.

_I want destruction._

_I want to destroy more._

_I want it more and more._

_And then finally... Destroy everything._

 

 

"That's it for you." A deep voice suddenly arise.

A long staff drags Aoba down and pull him to a wide chest. Roughly, he hold the controlled boy to the cracking earth with both hands behind back.

Aoba struggles, desperately search for freedom but lacks in breath. Mink keeps him still in ease.

"Stay still," Mink says.

Growled, Aoba denies his headache or his aching limbs because of the sudden grow. His eyes unfocused. The boy still tries to take more and more nutrition from this wood. Even Mink gives signal to fairies to step out of it.

The shackles ring aloud. The sound of dancing chains play a song. An old song.

Why does it sound so sad? So lonely?

Aoba has no answer but fall asleep.

".............."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOBA GOT CAPTURED!! HAAHAHAHAHAHA  
> I AM NOT SORRY


	11. Losing Reality (SEI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and his world.
> 
> The moment when angels of death came, the boy understood. Sei can't meet anyone he wanted. Sei can't go outside the barrier. Sei can't do anything he wanted. Even he started to forget how to wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone~~  
> Have a special give from me. A special chapter of our beloved SEI~~

Far, faraway from any sound of humans, Sei lays down on pile of soft fabrics. His room indeed is a beautifully crafted bird cage inside completely white room. There are many types of playmates and dolls like stuffed animals, balloons, balls, rainbow colored lights, plastic flowers and many more.  The furniture is colorful and warm, hopefully could bring a great environment for him. But that is a false statement. His skin is pale, compared to his darkened dull eyes and hair. He has no desire whatsoever to everything around him. The boy already gave up the idea a long time ago.

The moment when angels of death came, the boy understood. Sei can't meet anyone he wanted. Sei can't go outside the barrier. Sei can't do anything he wanted.

Even he started to forget how to wish.

The only memories of outside are from what he took from many people. That _one person_ is inside his mind and so the others. That's why he never really alone. He fantasies the world and paint it with dark and gloom color; because everyday he can hear sadness and anxiety, hopeless and anger. Sei already saw the dark side of the world by these memories he collected past years.

Angels of death brought him here as ordered by the master. Sei don't know his name. He only knew that master's order is absolute and no one dares to defy it. On the other hand, Sei never really afraid of him or wanting to defy him because this master introduce Sei as his precious son. The master also explained what and how Sei's power works; also the truth which he can't do anything to master of death. _Who will be mad to a father without any real reason anyway?_ The boy succumbed to this imprisoned life.  

 

\-----------------------

"Aren't you tired just laying around like that?" One head appears under a mountain of stuffed animals.

"Aren't you going to help Master again today?" An exact same head appears under another pile of cute pillows.

Sei blinks twice and look at them without any hint he'll talk. Both of the heads aren't _exactly_ unattached to anything, those are the only part of their body which Sei can see from his way. The urge to go back to sleep suddenly visit the gloom eyes. His body already exhausted and now both of the two white dolls will exhausted his mental state.

The twin white dolls wear the same physical type as the merman, Clear, the _one person_  who took care of him once.

"Hey, brother. He's sleepy." One of them moves nearer to Sei. That's α 2, even look identical, it reacts more blandly from its' brother.

α gets out from the pillows then pulls Sei's arm and make him sit. "Who says you can sleep now?"

Sei's eyelashes flustered. No word ever slip out his lips since they put him in this cage. This humanoid dolls are the second choice of guards when the angels of death out for another assignments. Even if they knew Sei has no mean to escape this eternal prison, the master always left someone in charge to look after him. He clearly made sure the guards can't be bribed or hypnotized.

"He isn't responding."

"He doesn't respond."

The dolls look at each other as they glance back to the black haired boy. Sei barely awakes and tiredly gaze his pale thin arms. There're scars of injection and knives which slightly lighter than his already white skin. Trembles.

"Is he breaking down?"

"Should we tell to Master?"

"We should report this, brother."

"Yeah, until the-not-twin come thou."

"Then, we have to wait."

"And now, we're waiting."

The conversation goes on and on without any need for Sei to answer them. There's no need for him to understand. There's no statement he need to understand. The world Master of Dead wanted slowly grow as planned. Rhyme has become necessity of many people. It'll only a few step more before they begin to increase Sei's power. Yet, the reality is never going to be as nice as that.

The moment the plan succeed, he and the world will... 

 


	12. The Role of The Destructor ---- part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is accepting his changes slowly but that only trap his mind in darkness.

 

Want it or don't, breathing is one of proper method to feel alive. As much as the boy gather air into his lungs, he can’t say he is living.

His body aches. The hair outgrows. Aoba can’t recognize his own deepen voice. The boy doesn’t want to believe that he is still inside the same shell as he has been. Fears and agony are often sound too simple to describe the sudden change just in two weeks.

Yes, just two weeks ago, Aoba suddenly ate almost every lives on his way. Leaving decayed corpses and ashes behind. His body grew in extreme growth. He looks like a fifteen years old now.

The one who captured him, Mink, took Aoba to the northern forest. It's three days worth of walking from Heibon. They literally lived inside caves which far from any live substances. Aoba kept brawled and screamed without any concern which, in the end, leave Mink no choice but chop him to sleep, after forced him to eat. Aoba’s four limbs were shackled with cold unwavering metal.

After five days of dangerous routine, the blue haired boy suddenly remained silence and refused to get out.

The man sometimes went to gather food or woods in precise time just like now.

Mink rarely uses any spell in his works which made Aoba wonders. Why is he giving Aoba proper meals and check up from now and then? Why is he doing things with so much effort for someone who can destroy the world by his touch? The only thing Aoba can think is how he doesn’t deserve any of them.

“...any of it...” Aoba mumbles, trapping his mind into single conclusion.

The coldness of the stonewall raves the back of the teenager gently. The light from heaven won’t make their way into the cave. At least, they won’t touch Aoba’s rest-area. Shadow is surely more compatible with him in anyway now. Such a villian only belonged in the darkness. That is how every legends describe someone like him.

He breathes in and taste the coldness.

The shackles aren’t attached to anything but his feet. Aoba can easily walk out and escape from that man. Even with the fairies stare at him, the boy might go chummingly. He knows exactly what to do to distract their attentions. Yet, Such idea nowhere to be found on his dictionary.

He destroyed Heibon, his own home. He might had hurt his family. He already killed wild animals and plants out of his mind. Nevertheless, Aoba already made people fainted, like Noiz. The stronger the song he heard, the further everything went wrong. He is dangerous. He is the villian. He is a living evil.

That is why half of him actually felt gratitude towards Mink.

 

Suddenly water splashes to his head, make him bum to the inner wall. Aoba blinks then scatters water from his hair. Before Aoba can find the culprit, one big hand crawls on his head. He grits, trying his best to squirm away but that is not enough. That hand clenches the boy’s blue hair and drags him to the centre of the cave. The smell of cinnamon starts tingling in his nose. Even he knows who do that, Aoba still takes it with anger.

“Let go! Argh! Let me—go, MINK!!”

He doesn’t respond. Mink never actually said a complete sentence except for orders. It would be a miracle for anyone to make him change his expressions.

Mink throws Aoba to a slick stone near bonfire. The boy tries to avoid his fatal area before the impact starts to sting his side. He looks around suspiciously because, today, the fairies aren’t around. Not even a single glimmering dust.

Mink sits across the bonfire and start peeling something. There’s already a boiling pot on the fire and two bowls nearby. Those are made of stone because Aoba actually absorbed the vitality of anything made of bones or plants before. Aoba doesn’t know if that is out of consideration or Mink doesn’t want to be bothered by stupid things like broken bowl. He doubts the first option.

“.......” Mink gives Aoba the bigger bowl. The teenager doesn’t want to hassle, so, he accepts it silently. Aoba learned how to press his feelings. He isn't a crybaby anymore. At this time, the man observes Aoba thoroughly. The lights which reflected from his eyes are stubborn and full of experiences from the long journey. Anyone can see how tired he is mentally. Anyone can feel his pressure of knowledge.

Aoba just can’t take off his eyes from that sight. He may still afraid of him but not so much as before. He is brave enough to stare back. After all, it is such a waste not to properly see him. Mink is just that beautiful.

Mink moves a bit further. “Eat.”

Nods, Aoba finally look down to his bowl. It filled with sour soup; carrot, mushroom, some berry that grow near, something like leaves and fresh Rhyme. No matter how you look at it, the Rhyme is the only thing that freshly peeled, not cooked. The teenager takes a peek to Mink’s bowl and found none of it.

“...You prepared Rhyme only for me?” Aoba mumbles to himself.

It isn't like Aoba dislike rhyme. He did eat them once before and has no critique about it. One thing that made Aoba curios; the purpose of the way Mink look at him and how he sighs gently. The more the boy look, the more it's apparent. Aoba eyes are all glittery by the name of knowledge.

The man doesn’t respond, he takes his bowl and start eating. As expected.

Aoba looks around, searching if the fairies really are gone. “Hey, where’re the fairies go?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Aoba’s ears perk. Mink actually said something. Wow. Feels so much happiness, the teenager starts to dig in his meal.

The time passed in silence. Yet, from the atmosphere around the man, Aoba notices that this is the right time to ask him questions. He is not as violent as the first time they met. As long as Aoba maintain his own body, Mink won’t raise his hand. That is why right now is the time.

Slightly sitting straight, Aoba voices his first question out, “Why... didn’t you kill me back then?”

“..........”

“I know how dangerous I can be and I noticed how much hatred you have towards me that time. But, why did you not kill me? Why did you take me to this place?”

“You took me want to kill you. At that time, I thought I would kill you too. In the end, you’re just on way to complete my mission. Keeping you alive is one of the proper plan for now.”

Oh, he actually answered Aoba. “Why?”

Mink moves his hair back. “I’ve been watching you for awhile. Your power is harsher than I thought. That is why I need to separate you from the citizen until you can handle it.”

“But, how can I know to handle such power? I even can’t go out without killing any grass!”

“The moment you brave enough to ask is the moment I know you’re finally ready.”

“Ready? Ready for what?”

Mink stands on his feet, drags his cloak to create a silhouette of big tower. He flicks his finger, sparks fly fast to Aoba’s shackles and break them open. The blue haired boy startled then slowly feeling the empty area on his skin. “Wh-what?” Aoba shouts in surprise. Mink twirls his hand up, making wind pushes the boy stand.

“Come, I’ll teach you how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~ It's really been awhile since I've been hiatus on this work.  
> I don't want to accelerate the age-rate... So things like violence and sex will be under control of censorship. XD  
> The arc finally got on the right track. I stacked a lot on how Mink'll behave towards the changing Aoba. From here on wards, I might not help you with description of rhyme and rib again.
> 
> Things will be understandable in this arc, specially Aoba's power and Ren. (I hope I didn't make them too OOC)  
> Thank you for stick up till this chap with me~~ :3


End file.
